A Hero's Hope(Reboot of The Struggle For Survival)
by LoinkWritesStuff
Summary: In the village of Blockwell, Steve is a ordinary teenage boy with his pet pig trying to find his place in the world. However, when a group of mobs unleash a devastating attack on the village, he discovers that he is being targeted by a strange being with glowing white eyes... And so, he must embark on a journey of self-discovery in order to find the hero within. Currently on hiatus
1. A New Beginning

Hello there, I hope you had a great day! This is the story of how I, Steve Block Stonewall, became a hero.

**Narration**

_It was a typical day in the land of Minecraftia. Chickens were signaling the rise of the morning sun. The bats were retreating into their caves as animals woke up. The block clouds were floating lazily across the sky. And in the humble village of Blockwell, a teenage boy named Steve was waking up._

_The young lad yawned tiredly as he slowly pushed himself out of his bed. Then, he stretched his block arms and legs, getting them ready to work. His stomach rumbled hungrily, and so he trudged over to his chest and looked through it for a while before pulling out a cooked chicken. He then went over to his dinner table and began to nibble on it while he went over the schedule for the day._

_"Let's... see..." he tiredly muttered, trying to snap his brain awake. "I think we're going to need to go work on the farm for a while, then I'll need to go get some food..." He tried to think, but he just couldn't snap out of the morning fuzz. Steve sighed, set his cooked chicken down, got out of his seat, and lightly hit his face a few times._

_"Come on Steve, snap out of it." he said, as he felt his brain respond to the hits, becoming active. "Alright, so I'll probably need to go do some farming today. Then, I should trade some emeralds for food. If I get those done with fast enough, maybe I can have some free time to myself." Already decided on his schedule for the day, Steve went back to finishing off his cooked chicken. Once he was done, he pocketed some lunch from his chest and went out of his home._

_Upon leaving his home, he was greeted by his pet pig, Joey, who had lived in the pig house he had built for him years ago. Joey ran up to him and nearly knocked him over._

_"Good morning Joey!" Steve chuckled as he hugged the pig and rubbed him all over. Joey snorted contently as Steve fished out a potato. Upon spotting the delicacy, Joey squealed and tried to grab it out of Steve's hand, but Steve quickly pulled it back. "Hey!" Steve called to get the pig's attention. Joey looked back at him. "Ms. Sandston is going to look after you for today. So, you'll need to be a good piggy if you want this potato, okay?" Joey looked at him with urgency in his eyes, and then gave him a sad big-eyed look. Steve resisted the urge to give the potato to him right there. "You understand, Joey?" Joey, knowing he couldn't fool Steve, nodded in understanding. "Good. Now, wait right here until she gets here." he ordered the pig, and then set the potato and a few emeralds down on the top of his fence for Ms. Sandston to pick up once she arrived. Then, the teen headed off towards the farm._

_Joey waited for his owner to leave out of sight before he jumped up in an effort to grab the potato on the fence, but failed. He then tried to push against the fence in an attempt to knock the delicacy off, but to no avail. Snorting in frustration, he looked around and noticed a nearby wooden log, and he trudged over to it, jumped up, and lunged at the fence. He slammed directly into the fence, but it held firm to the ground. The pig gave it one more try before the potato was knocked off and fell onto the ground. Triumphant, the pig snorted with a smirk as he picked up the treat and swallowed it whole._

**Steve's POV**

As I made my way towards the farm, I made sure to greet everyone in the village I passed by while they were headed off to their jobs. Here at Blockwell, everyone was pretty close. And people knew me really well and vice versa.

By the time I arrived at the farm, there were two other people working away in their plots of farmland, pulling out fully grown crops and planting new ones in the ground. I got to work and started on my own plot.

After half the day was gone, I was finished with my work. All the crops were harvested and replanted, and I went over to the harvest chest and stuffed all the crops in(except for a few potatoes, which I secretly planned to keep for Joey). I didn't ask to get paid in exchange for the plot owner's permission to take whatever crops I wanted. Nothing much out of the usual went on during the day, and after that was all gone and done with, I made my way to the town marketplace. I was planning to trade to get some more food, as I was running low, but I was also planning to get some arrows for when I would be assigned to go hunting.

Across the marketplace were dozens of stands with people shouting and offering their services and goods. As I was looking around, I bumped into someone by accident and nearly lost my footing.

"Oh, sorry about that-" I said as I turned to them before I immediately recognized the person. He was a light brown-haired teen with green eyes just like me(well, not the green eyes thing, or the light brown hair...). He wore a dark grey shirt with dark green pants, and light grey shoes to end it off. He noticed me and his annoyed face went away. "Hey Steve!" he shouted as he grabbed my shoulder, smiling happily. I smiled back.

"Good to see you, Will!" I responded. "I can't believe you got back from that other village so soon. What was it called?" I asked him, I had forgotten.

"Teran Village. Yeah, my parents decided to leave me behind and take care of myself while they went to see my grandmother." he revealed.

"Oh, what happened to her?" I asked, suddenly concerned.

"Nothing, she's just lonely." he said. I blinked.

"So... she's just lonely... and your parents left town in order to keep her company?" I muttered. Will scratched his head.

"Yeah, I really don't understand it either." he shrugged. "So, anyways, what're you doing?"

"Oh, well, I was about to trade to get food and arrows." I responded. "Ya know, boring stuff."

"Yeah, same here. I got things I need to get as well." he said. An awkward silence passed between us before I decided to move on.

"Alright, well, nice to see you again dude." I said and we looked around the marketplace.

"Same. Even though I didn't leave, but you know, plans change." he replied.

"Yeah, alright, I'm going to do my shopping." I said.

"Yeah, same. Take care." he finished as we walked off.

There were shops for a ton of things. I could see people selling ores, weapons, tools, enchantments, potions, and food. Immediately, I went over to the food shop. The man running the shop was Mr. Shear, a man in his thirties. He was a pretty cool person in general. I remember asking him if he could spare a loaf of bread or two one time and he had no problem with it.

"Hello Mr. Shear." I greeted him as I pulled several emeralds out of my inventory.

"Hello there son." he said back. "How can I help you today?" I looked over at his many signs, comparing the prices of various foods he had in stock. Some of his stock was out, but I had expected that since it was late in the day.

"I would like to get two loaves of bread, one steak, an apple, and two carrots." I requested.

"Well then, that will cost you roughly thirteen emeralds." he informed. I presented the gems to him and let him count them. "Very well, here you go." he said as he handed over the food I had purchased.

"Thank you sir, have a good evening." I told him.

"You too." he replied. I walked over to the weapons shop next and greeted the person running the shop. His name was Mr. Sword(A pretty straightforward name), and he looked to be in his thirties as well, but he had clearly seen many battles, with scars covering his body. He had a rugged look to his face and a permanent scowl on it.

"Hello there, Mr. Sword." I said to him. He looked down at me, his scowl not leaving.

"Oh, it's you. One of your friends threw eggs at my house last night." he said gruffly. I had no idea what he was talking about, but he was clearly in a bad mood.

"Um, I'm sorry to hear that, but I have nothing to do with that." I told him. He stared at me for a moment and I felt nervous and a little bit awkward.

"You're a good kid. You've never lied to me before, so I will give you the benefit of the doubt. But whoever did it is going to regret it." he promised. "Now, what do you want?" I looked over at the price of arrows. Each bundle of six arrows costed three emeralds.

"I'll take three bundles of arrows." I told him as he reached into the chest under the counter and pulled out several arrows, setting them onto the counter. I fished out nine emeralds and handed them all to him, and he tossed the arrows over to me. I stuffed the pointed weapons into my inventory.

"Thanks!" I told him, smiling earnestly.

"You take care, young one." he replied and I headed off for my home. The sun was already setting, and people were all headed to their places as well.

Once I got home, Joey was there to jump in my arms. My sister, Alex, was also home as well. She turned around to see me as I entered the house.

"Hey there." she said. I said hey back and went to sit down on the chair, tired out.

"So, how was fishing?" I asked her.

"It was something, I caught some interesting items, including an enchanted fishing rod." Hearing that caught my attention.

"You're kidding me... you can catch a fishing rod with a fishing rod?" I replied, confused. She nodded.

"I know, crazy right? Anyways, how was farming?" she asked.

"As fun as you'd expect." I sighed. Joey jumped into my lap and tried to lick my face. I chuckled a little bit before shoving him off.

"Now now Joey, I don't jump onto you and lick your face." I told him. The pig whimpered and walked over to Alex.

"Anyways, as usual, dinner's whatever you get for yourself." she said. "I'm not in the mood to make anything."

"Everything okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, yeah. Just... yeah." She looked back to see me staring at her. "I'm fine!"

"If you say so..." I replied. "If anyone's bothering you, you can let me know. I'm your brother, I'll-"

"I know. Good night." was all she said before she went to her room. I was skeptical, but she wasn't talking to me, so there wasn't much I could do right now. I thought to myself for a moment before I decided I should turn in early as well.

"Alright, good night Joey." I said to the pig as I went off into my room. Once on my bed, I realized just how exhausting the day had been. It had been a particularly hot day, so I was bushed.

I laid down on my bed and cleared my thoughts, and then soon fell asleep.

_As I was dreaming, I was within a void of nothing but blackness. There was literally nothing around me, I didn't even know if I had a body. It felt... peaceful... in a way, but at the same time I was unnerved. Then, I started to hear a low series of grumbles._

_The grumble grew louder with each end, and they grew louder, until it sounded like a loud laughter._

_"__**AND SO IT BEGINS, I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THE NEXT ONE TO RISE!**__" the voice roared, its voice hurting my ears. I wanted to cover them up, but I couldn't even feel my arms. Its voice sounded like an iron sword being dragged across a stone block._

_"__**YOU AND I ARE GOING TO HAVE SO MUCH FUN! :D**__"_

_Just then, I watched as a scene played out in front of me. It looked like there was an intense storm, and it appeared there was... an older me(?) standing in front of a great shadow. A faceless evil. He looked surprisingly brave._

_"__**EVEN ACROSS THE TIMELINES, ONE CONSTANT WILL ALWAYS PLAY OUT! I AM LOOKING FORWARD TO DESTROYING YOUR WORLD!**__" the voice screamed. "__**THE DAY SHALL COME WHEN YOU WILL WANDER A BLOOD-SOAKED SEA OF DESPAIR, AND I WILL BE THERE TO COMFORT YOU WITH THE BLANKET OF DEATH!"**__ And then, I woke up._


	2. Huntsman for a Day

**Fun fact: In this world of Minecraftia, animals are significantly more lively than how they are in Minecraft. They often travel in groups and wander across the surface of the Overworld in search of food and shelter.**

I woke up to see bright light shining on my face. It was the morning sun. Fortunately, I wasn't as tired as I had been last night, so I managed to pull myself out of bed much easier. I stretched out my arms and legs, listening to my bones crackle as I went, before walking out the room into the living room.

Our house wasn't that big, so the bedrooms were four-by-four, while the living room was five-by-six. Fortunately, that was more than enough space to live in without feeling too cramped, and we had room for our chests and furniture, so I had no complaints. I noticed Alex already sitting down at a chair, helping herself to a delicious-looking apple. I felt my stomach growl at the sight of the fruit and pings of hunger jabbed at my body as I realized I never ate dinner last night. No wonder I was starving. I went over to the food chest and helped myself to an apple as well as a loaf of bread.

"Good morning Steven." Alex greeted. I brought the food back to the dining table she was eating at.

"Same to you." I replied and proceeded to chomp down on the apple, making a loud _Schho_ as my teeth bit into it.

"Did ya have another dream last night?" she asked. I thought to myself for a moment while I munched on the apple, breaking it into particles. I might've had some kind of dream, but I couldn't recall anything at all.

"Nope." I responded.

"Well, it's pretty strange how you describe them to me." she replied. Since about a week ago, I had been getting these weird dreams in my sleep. I remembered one night dreaming about fighting mobs, and then about fire, and then I recalled having a dream about mining iron ore while a cow was trying to eat my pickaxe. That one was especially weird.

"Yeah, well, dreams are pretty strange." I pointed out, then finished off my apple. I felt my stomach settle somewhat as my body gained strength.

"I gotta agree with that." she responded as she finished off her apple. Then, Alex got out of her seat. "Well, I need to get to work." I tried to think about what her job would be today. Yesterday, she had gone fishing... so that must mean she would be doing some farming today.

"Good luck." I told her. She shrugged.

"Thanks, it's going to be lame, but that's just life sometimes." she responded.

"I'm looking forward to hunting today though." I said. It was always exciting to think about what I might find, although Alex and I had a strict no-killing-pigs policy, since we had Joey.

"Best of luck to you." was the last thing she said before she left the front door, closing it behind her. I got to work on the loaf of bread, reducing it to particles within a moment.

I noticed Joey emerge from the entrance of his piggy house into our home. He looked excited to see me and snorted, pushing into me with his head.

"Good morning buddy." I said as I took a carrot out of my inventory and tossed it at him. He looked at it and hesitated for a moment before eating it. He probably wanted a potato, but those were treats, not meals. With Joey now fed, I got up and began to head towards the door. But then, Joey ran over and stopped me. He clearly wanted to play, but I had to get to work. I looked down at him and gave him a rub on the head.

"Sorry buddy, but I gotta get to work." I said to him, but his face became frustrated. He started squealing and I knew what he wanted.

"No, no, no, you can't come with me. I'm going hunting today, and you could become a target for one of the other hunters if you go." I told him. He still looked angry and I bent down to him.

"Look, how about this? I'll take you to the stables where there are other animals and you can play there. Sound good?" Joey looked forwards for a moment, thinking, before he looked back up and squealed happily, a smile covering his face. "Good, then let's go. I'll just need to let Ms. Sandston know in advance so she doesn't come over today." I said and we headed out, making our way over to Ms. Sandston's home.

Within a moment, we had arrived at a fairly small house made of cobblestone with log supports. I knocked on her oak door and waited a few moments before she opened it.

She was an adult who looked to be in her late twenties(I wasn't sure though, because it wasn't polite to ask a woman for her age). She had blond hair and a kind face. She looked surprised to see me.

"Oh, hello there, Steve." she greeted.

"Hey, uh, I just came by to let you know that Joey's going to be at the stables today, so you don't need to come over and take care of him." I informed. She nodded in understanding.

"Okay, thanks for letting me know." she replied. I nodded back.

"Uh huh." She closed the door, and I brought Joey over to the stables, which was pretty close by-only two houses to the right of Ms. Sandston. As I brought Joey in, I let the stable owner, Mr. Garret, know about the situation.

"You can count on me. I'll keep your pig nice and comfy." he said as I handed Joey off to him. Joey said goodbye to me with a final squeal before he ran off to greet the horses. Now with that situation done and over with, I left and made my way towards the woods.

Our village was within a plains biome technically. but the woods surrounded it on all sides except for one. The forest we lived in was an oak forest where animals often frolicked due to having a lot of grass patches. The reason why we had to go hunting instead of raising animals to slaughter was apparently one of the cities that governed ours banned large animal farms in smaller villages due to inhumane living conditions for the animals that couldn't be easily resolved. I didn't really have an opinion on that law, but it definitely made things more complicated when it came to getting food.

We were normally supposed to hunt by ourselves and always wear an orange article of clothing while we did, so I pulled out my leather chestplate and equipped it. The orange clothing was to make it so if two hunters encountered each other, they would notice the orange and not accidentally shoot at each other.

As I entered the forest, I pulled out my bow and held an arrow to it, preparing myself for the day ahead of me. I headed deeper into the forest.

By the time I stopped, I had traveled a good dozen chunks or so. Animals knew about our village, so they often stayed far away from it, so we had to venture deeper into the woods to get to them. I listened to the sounds of the forest, trying to see or hear any sign of movement. After a couple moments, I heard what sounded like a heavy creature moving around the tall brush ahead of me. Instantly, I snuck behind a tree and looked at the brush. It was a thick bush of grass, but I could see a big cow eating at the smaller grass on the ground. Excited, I raised my bow and aimed steadily. I wanted to make sure the animal couldn't hear me, so I readied my arrow as quietly as I could manage.

Listening to the serene wind blowing through the forest trees, I breathed in before I let my arrow loose. The projectile flew through the air before it struck the cow in the side, causing it to let out of pained cry before falling over sideways and exploding into white particles, leaving a piece of raw beef and leather behind. I ran over to the spoils and collected them, stuffing them away into my inventory. By the end of the day, I was hoping to have at least five kills.

It took another long moment before I noticed a sheep wander over to another bush near the original, looking for food. In that moment, I raised another arrow to my bow and readied myself. Then, I shot the arrow towards the sheep, but the arrow landed in the bush right in front of it. The wooly creature jumped in surprise, then noticed me and ran off.

"Drat!" I cursed as I ran over to the arrow I had just shot and picked it back up. I wasn't that great at using a bow yet. I had just started learning a couple months ago, and I still had a lot to learn. I just wasn't that good at calculating trajectory yet. I went back to my hiding spot and waited. This had to be a really good spot if two animals had wandered here within a short span of time, so I decided I would stay here for the rest of the day.

By the end of the day, I had gotten six kills. I had three raw mutton, two raw beef, and one raw chicken. With my good haul, I made my way back to the village, relying on my map to find the way back. Once I had gotten back, I handed my spoils over to Mr. Sandlett, who was the village cooker. He paid me back-two emeralds for each mutton, one emerald for the chicken, and four for each raw beef, so I ended up with fifteen emeralds. Taking my earnings with me, I went on my way back to my home.

Being a hunter for the village was sometimes very rewarding, although it entirely depended on what animals you hunted. If you could only find chickens, then you weren't going to make a lot of money. Pigs and cows were the most rewarding to hunt, though I let any pigs I found escape.

Once I went into my house, I saw Alex and Joey sitting in the living room. The moment I saw the look on her face, I knew I had done something wrong.

"Oh crap! Yeah, sorry, I forgot to stop by and tell you that Joey was at the stables." I said to her. She gave me an annoyed look.

"Yeah, I was pretty surprised to see neither Joey or Ms. Sandston at the house. You really should've let me know."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that." I said, putting both hands on the sides of my head in shame.

"So, anyways, you went hunting, right? How was that?" she asked.

"Um, pretty great actually. I managed to bring in fifteen emeralds." I told her, pulling them out.

"Not bad at all." she replied. "Well, I purchased some rabbit stew, so we both can have that." Hearing that made my eyes widen. I LOVED rabbit stew.

"That's amazing, thanks!" I responded.

"I figured that's what you'd want to hear." she said, chuckling to herself. "Which is why I lied. I got steak instead." My smile went away. I stared at her, feeling completely and utterly betrayed. She looked back at me, and her smile grew wider.

"I'm kidding, here it is." she said as she pulled a bowl of rabbit stew out of her inventory and tossed it to me. I caught it before it could fall on the floor. Then, I looked back at her and pointed.

"You... you have a sense of humor that I don't understand sometimes." I told Alex as I sat in the seat next to her. She smirked back.

"I could say the same about you." she responded as she pulled out her own. "Let's do a cheer." I looked at her with surprise, but raised my bowl with hers. "To being weird, and having a unique sense of humor!" she said and we both tapped our wooden bowls together. I did in fact feel weird doing that, so she was right. Then, we both went to consuming our meals. I made sure to savor every bite of the delicacy, tasting its warm and meaty flavor, wishing the feeling could last forever. Within a moment, I had fully consumed the meal, leaving nothing but an empty wooden bowl in my hand.

After we were both finished, I gave a carrot to Joey for him to snack on. Alex decided to turn in for the night. Realizing how late it was, I did too and returned to my room, taking the time to rummage through things in my chest and put away my hunter equipment. I had to prepare for tomorrow, when I would be going fishing. Who knows, I might be able to catch a fishing rod like my sister did.

Once I was done, I went onto my bed and lay down on my back, feeling the tiredness growing as I lay upon my comfy sheets. Within a moment, slumber overtook me, and I drifted off into the dreamscape.


	3. Haunted by Visions(Also FISHING CHAPTER)

**Fun Fact: T****ime in Minecraftia is virtually uncountable. The closest thing humans have to telling the time are their clocks and the sun and moon. They do not have units of time covering time short-term and instead go by perspective time, often using 'moments' as their way of determining how time has passed. They do, however, have units of time covering larger points of time, such as day, week, month, year, decade, and century. The way they are able to keep track of centuries is by the events known as The Pumpkining(or as we call it, Halloween) and The Gifting(or as we call it, Christmas)-events which either cause mobs to spawn with pumpkins on their heads or change chests to presents for 96 days. These events happen once every 96 years. Coincidentally, Christmas is its own holiday within the Minecraftian world, but that's a fun fact for another chapter.**

_I was dreaming of different scenes. I watched different events play out as though I were watching a really fast-paced play. Some of them went by so fast I couldn't even tell what they were about. Some of them I could tell though._

_I saw four skeletons on four skeletal mounts, fire blazing behind them. Then, the scene changed to people running from a massive explosion. It then changed to a scene of a huge black monster flying through the air, letting out a tremendous roar. The scene transitioned into what appeared to be four zombie-like giant monsters emerging from the ground and letting out vicious bellows. The last thing I could see were a glowing pair of white eyes before the dream disappeared._

I awoke in a cold sweat and looked around. I could see the sun was just beginning to rise, which meant the mobs were still out and about, but that they would soon vanish. I sighed and wrapped my arms around my legs as I recalled my dream. There hadn't been much, but what little there was disturbed me. I had no idea why I was receiving these dreams so suddenly, but I wanted them to stop.

I decided it was time that I see the priestess and talk to her about these dreams I've been having. I got up and left my home, not even stopping to eat breakfast or wait for Joey or Alex to wake up.

Outside, it was still pretty early, but there were some shopkeepers moving around, preparing their stocks for the day. I greeted some of them as I made my way to the church.

Once I made it to the church, I took a peek inside the openings of the door to make sure the priestess was inside(which in hindsight was probably pretty rude). Once I confirmed, I knocked on the door before opening it and walking through. Inside was Priestess Julia Gold, who was praying at the altar.

"Um, sorry, did I come at a bad time-" I stammered as she turned around. Ms. Gold was an elderly woman in her fifties who wore an orange dress with a soft yellow scarf around her. She had a gentle aura around her that made you want to tell her all your problems, which was exactly why I came to see her.

"Oh, hello there, young Steven." she greeted in her friendly voice as she got to her feet. "No, not at all. I was just praying to Lord Notch for protection as I do every morning." Notch was worshiped by many as the Creator of the world. "What is it?"

"I've... I've been having these dreams over the past couple weeks... I've tried to ignore them, but some of them are really disturbing. I thought I'd go ahead and talk to you about them. Maybe you could help me find out what's going on..." I said as she nodded. I proceeded to explain all the dreams I've had, at least the ones I could remember. After a long moment, I was finished and she looked troubled.

"You say you keep seeing this man... a man with glowing white eyes in your dreams..." she said and I nodded. "Hmm... let me look at something..." she responded as she went over to the nearest bookshelf block and looked through the books. After a moment of searching, she came back with a really old-looking blue book. She began to flip through the pages as she talked.

"In some of the legends of ancient Minecraftia, there is a person that has glowing white eyes much like how this person in your dreams has. Here we go-" she said as she got to a certain page. "Let me read it to you." She raised the book up and began to read it.

"Across the lands of Minecraftia, there echoes a legend. A legend of a hero and a villain. A legend of good and evil. A legend of light and dark. A legend of hope and despair." She continued reading patiently, as though she was reading a storybook. I sat down and listened, though I felt a little childish doing so.

"There was once a man who was created by Notch. A man who was destined to save mankind in its time of need. This man was named Brine."

"The humans had known a life of luxury, without having a reason to fear the darkness. But then a war eventually broke out. Monsters, who had only just begun to populate the world's surface, declared a deadly war against the humans, who had been vulnerable."

"Humanity was slow to respond, and the humans' number quickly dwindled, falling from hundreds of thousands to mere hundreds. The human race was on the brink of extinction. It was then that the Creator let open the heavens and sent down a man, a man named Brine. His eyes glowed with the light of the holy one."

"This man became the leader of the humans and united them. With his four servants, he led four armies to oppose the creatures of the night. The humans, now filled with hope, fought with great courage and vigor. They managed to fight off the monsters of the day, and were winning the war."

"However, that is when a beast never before seen appeared. The enderdragon, the winged death. The humans were once again filled with despair as the beast tore through their ranks with ease. But then, the man named Brine faced off against the behemoth in a deadly battle. He fought with everything he had, and the beast returned with its own full strength."

"In the end, the man named Brine had been victorious as he struck down the evil beast, and hope had once again returned to the humans. He became known as Herobrine, forever a hero to the humans."

"One day, however, another evil rose up. A robed evil who challenged the legendary hero. This evil sought to bring despair upon humanity by any means. The man now named Herobrine fought against this evil foe, and defeated him. But the man named Herobrine had been corrupted by the robed evil one's promise of power. The man named Herobrine sought to overthrow the royal family of Minecraftia in an effort to control the world, showing the humans that even the purest of souls can be tainted by a lust for dominance. Just when things looked bleak for the humans, a new hero appeared out of nowhere."

"A man wielding a legendary sword traveled across the Overworld and took on the corrupted hero's four generals and their army of monsters, defeating them all as he inspired the hearts of many. He took on the corrupted hero in an intense duel. The battle was tough, but the new hero was successful in defeating the former hero. The new hero was idolized and seen by all. And his tale went down in legend. A legend of a hero and a villain." She finished and looked back at me.

"That hero who defeated Herobrine is the one we all know as the Great Hero of legend. A seemingly nameless man who fulfilled his destiny and saved the world one hundred years ago." she explained.

"That's a good story." I said as I got back to my feet. "But was it true? Did the Great Hero really exist?"

"No one truly can answer that question." she replied. "He left his legacy without even his name, but I fully believe he was real. As for the sword he was said to have wielded, it was lost to the ages." Ms. Gold explained. "Though your description of the man with glowing white eyes seems to match up with Herobrine." I didn't like the sound of that.

"So, what does that mean?" I asked her. She looked back at her book and flipped to another page.

"Some say that after Herobrine had turned evil, he would cast nightmares onto those he targeted. This may be a sign of things to come, young one..." Hearing that made my body shudder with trepidation.

"But wait, I thought Herobrine was killed by the Great Hero..." I stammered. She looked back up at me.

"He was, young boy. However, if you are seeing his image so long after his demise, something must be happening." She then rubbed her chin. "Hmm... I wonder..."

"Wonder what?" I questioned.

"There's... a prophecy that was foretold by an oracle in the great Diamond Kingdom. This prophecy implies a great evil rising up to threaten the world. But before it can engulf this land, a young boy would come to challenge it. And your dreams seem to be the stuff of legend..." My eyes widened with shock.

"Wait-what? So, you're saying I might be a hero that has to take on a great evil!?" I gasped. "But... I'm not even remotely heroic... I'm just some guy living in a random village." I pointed out. She had to be out of her mind if she thought I was a hero.

"I disagree, Steven. Ever since the unfortunate passing of your mother and father, you've pushed above and beyond to provide for both your pig and sister. You've also become one of the most beloved people in Blockwell." I smiled out of embarrassment from her compliments. "Responsibility and kindness, both of those are traits that belonged to the Great Hero. I'd argue you've already matured as a person."

"Look, I'm not a hero, okay? That's just... that's just not the kind of person I am..." I said, frustrated. "I don't have some innate desire to protect people or something, I'm just trying to live my own life and make a few friends while doing it. Because having friends is much better than having enemies." I finished as I turned around and headed towards the door.

"You might be the one who will change this world. That isn't a bad thing." she said as I walked out and shut the door behind me. I didn't normally get angry that quick, but the idea that I could be someone like the Great Hero of legend was crazy. I was just some guy trying to live life the best way I could.

It was midday. I was sure Alex had already left to go hunting, so I didn't even bother going home to greet her. Joey was probably being watched over by Ms. Sandston. I figured I might as well go fishing. I headed in the direction where the river was at.

Once I made it there, I reached into my inventory in search for my fishing rod, grabbed around for a little bit, before I realized with surprise that I had never taken it out from the chest at home, which meant I would have to rent one since I didn't have any string. I went over to the fisherman's shack and got Mr. Dirlet's attention.

"Oh, hey there Steve!" he greeted. He was an adult in his late twenties, with a pretty nice-looking hat and fisherman-type clothes across his body. He also wore glasses and had a fisherman's tan across his body.

"Hey there, Mr. Dirlet. I'd like to rent a fishing rod for today." I requested.

"Alright, got one right here." he said as he pulled out an unenchanted fishing rod. "Unenchanted rods are one emerald, but ones enchanted are two." I pulled out an emerald from my inventory and handed it to him.

"I'll just take the ordinary one." I said and he handed it to me.

"Okay then. If it breaks, be sure to pay me another emerald, or give me the materials to make another." he said. I nodded in understanding.

"Yes sir. Have a good one." I said to him as I headed off towards the river, fishing rod in hand.

Eyeing the pristine blue waters, I raised my fishing rod high into the air. Then, with a great swing of power, I launched the hook over the river, until it landing a resounding... seven blocks. I sighed, seven blocks was not nearly as far as I was hoping for it to land. That dealt a moderate-sized blow to my self-esteem.

Watching the other fishermen doing what I was, I waited with patience. Lots of people I knew typically hated to go fishing, but me personally? I loved it! It was relaxing to be able to sit back and catch a fish or item every now and then. Plus, the excitement of what I could catch made the wait well worth it. One catch I could get an empty glass bottle, the next I could get an enchanted book! Out of the three jobs I had, fishing was definitely my favorite.

After a good moment, I noticed a trail of water particles approaching my hook. Once I saw this, I got my fishing rod ready. The hook went underwater, and I immediately brought the rod skyward as fast and forcefully as I could. A raw fish flew out, and I caught it in my hand, then stuffed it into my inventory. I then tossed my line back out to the river and waited.

By the end of the day, I had managed to catch three fish, a lily pad, a tripwire hook, a pair of worn-down leather boots, a glass bottle, a bone, and a saddle. When it was all over, I went back to Mr. Dirlet and handed back the fishing rod to him, then traded all the catches I had made with him for emeralds. Each fish was worth a single emerald; the lily pad was worth three emeralds; the tripwire hook was worth nothing; I kept the leather boots and the glass bottle; the bone wasn't worth anything; and the saddle was worth three emeralds. By the end of the day, I had earned nine emeralds, which wasn't that bad. It was enough to get us through the day. Next, I planned to spend what was left of daytime shopping, which would probably take a while. I prepared my emeralds as I headed back towards the village.


	4. An Unexpected Arrival

**Character Analysis: Alex**

**Alex, or Alexandra, is the more street-smart of the Stonewalls. If she finds herself in a harsh environment, she is much more able to adapt than her brother. She is also more blunt and thinks less about how her actions would affect others, leading to people to misunderstand her and think of her as cold. Despite her toughness in character, she is very cynical at times and is more susceptible to depression and in extreme situations may want to just give up. If she doesn't like you, she'll let you know. Her brother has been her anchor ever since their parents passed away years ago.**

As I made my way back to the village, I ran into William again.

"Oh, hey there Steve." he greeted.

"Hey Will." I replied. He was looking over at the marketplace, which I noticed was full of people.

"Have you heard the news? There's a group of traveling merchants that set up shop in our town." Hearing that drew my curiosity.

"Wait, really?" I asked.

"Yeah, apparently, they have rare items, like really rare stuff." he informed.

"Sounds like we should check it out!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, come on, let's go." he said as we made our way into the marketplace.

Despite the sun beginning to set, there were still tons of people out and about. I could see many of them piling around a rather large stand that looked new. To the sides were knights wearing full chainmail armor with iron swords, probably people hired by the merchants at some point to protect them from griefers and keep exchanges as controlled as possible. At the counter of the stand were a few people taking emeralds and exchanging them for goods. Suddenly my heart started pounding as I immediately ran over to the stand, trying to squirm through all the people. When it came to trading for goods from traveling merchants, it was every man for himself.

It took some time, but I finally made it to the front. I took a look at what they were selling. There were item frames for cacti, mushrooms, melon seeds, saplings from various species of trees, potions, and so much more. I pulled out all the emeralds I had.

"How much for the potions of healing!?" I shouted over the yelling of the crowd. One of the merchants, a man with an impressive mustache, hollered back.

"Ten emeralds!" he answered. I mentally gasped. Ten emeralds for a potion of healing? That was a lot, but then again, our village didn't have any potion brewers. I requested for the potion and handed him ten emeralds. He took them and handed me a potion of healing in exchange. I looked for another potion and found a potion of slowness on sale.

"How much for a splash potion of slowness?" I asked. He looked at the item frame it was on, and then looked back at me.

"Twelve emeralds!" he answered. I brought out the gems. I was having to pull out of my personal savings for this, but it would be worth it. He took them and handed back a splash potion of slowness, which I pocketed away into my inventory. I could see Will right behind me, pushing his way from the crowd as well.

"How do you craft your chainmail armor?" was the first thing he asked. The merchant smiled before answering.

"Trade secret!" he replied. I noticed there was also a potion of strength and asked for the price.

"Fifteen emeralds!" the merchant said. I sighed and forked out the emeralds for it, and he gave me the potion. I noticed that the merchants also had an enchanted golden apple on sale, but it was at the incredibly high price of two hundred emeralds! I didn't have anywhere near that many emeralds. Having gotten all that I could get from the merchants, I made my way out of the mish-mosh of people, trying as hard as I could not to get trampled in the process.

Once I had finally gotten out of the crowd, I walked away while holding two of the potions in my hands, watching them with a happy smile. I planned to use the splash potion of slowness on a herd of cows the next time I came across one, so I could slow them all down and take them out before they could run. I could easily make my money back with two days' hunts in a single moment if I used it right. The potion of healing was in case I ever got hit hard by a cow while hunting. Usually, they would run away if they spotted me, but sometimes they try to use their horns to deal damage. And of course, potions of strength were very useful for if the stable owner needed me to move a horse that didn't want to move. Worst case scenario, I could use the three if I ever found myself losing track of time and staying out extra late hunting to protect myself. I noticed Alex out and about and made my way to her. She had a wolf right next to her.

"Hey Alex." I said to her as she looked back at me.

"Oh, hey Steven. Check this out." she replied, gesturing to the wolf. "The merchants were selling cats and wolves earlier. So, I figured we might as well add a member to our family." she revealed as she gave it a pat on its head. "His name's Chief."

"Oh, that's pretty cool! I haven't seen a wolf... I think ever!" I exclaimed as I knelt down and brought my hand over to it. The wolf's eyes then turned red as it snarled viciously and I immediately took my hand back, surprised by its aggression.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." she added. "So, apparently, wolves are really, really protective of their masters. And they're really aggressive if they think you might be threatening them. The merchant said that once he gets to know you, he won't be so, you know, aggressive." she informed.

"I see..." I said as I got back to my feet, looking down at the canine. His eyes weren't red anymore, but he still glared at me while he sat down.

I heard a familiar oink from the distance and turned to see a pig wandering around in the bed of flowers on the side of the street. Upon further inspection, I realized it was Joey.

"Wait a minute... What is Joey doing out here?" I asked as the pig trotted over to us. Alex noticed the pig.

"Oh-ohhhh! So, that's the weird part." she responded. "When I got home, Ms. Sandston wasn't there. So, I took Joey with me to see her, and she wasn't at her house either." Hearing this caught my attention. I turned back to her.

"That's weird..." I muttered. "It's not like her to just skip a day without letting us know in advance... And it's strange that she wasn't at her house..."

"Hey!" The sound of Will's voice snapped me out of my thoughts as I noticed him running towards us.

"Oh, hey there." I said to him as he stopped. He went through his inventory and proudly pulled out a diamond sword. "Check this out. I got this for fifteen emeralds." he said, smiling deeply to himself. I found myself staring with fascination at the beautiful blue weapon.

"That's real cool!" I gasped. "You mind if I..."

"Only if you promise to give it back right away." he said as he held it out for me to hold. I nodded and took the sword, feeling its rigid hilt in my hand. I had to admit, it felt pretty cool to be able to hold a diamond weapon. Anything made from diamonds were incredibly rare to find, so when diamond gear made its way from merchants from the higher-class towns and cities, people flocked to get it.

"Hey, could I feel it?" Alex asked. I looked over at Will, waiting for his response.

"Sure, just be sure to hand it back when you're done." he replied. I handed the weapon over to her and she took it, eyeing it intently.

"Got it. This is actually pretty cool." she exclaimed as she began swinging it around. I immediately ducked under one swing and Will ducked under another.

"Hey-be careful with that!" I hollered. "Remember, it's a weapon!"

"Oh right, sorry about that." she said as she handed it back to Will. "Here you go."

"Thanks." he replied as he took it back.

Just then, something felt off. As Will was saying something, I felt a headache appear suddenly. Then, surges of tension traveled throughout my body. I wasn't sure why, but I had the serious feeling something bad was about to happen.

"Steven-are you okay?" Alex's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I noticed I had my hands on the sides of my head.

"I, uh-"

Just then, I felt the ground rumble. Immediately after, I heard the screaming of people as the large crowd around the merchant stand parted into two halves as a rider on a giant white horse burst through it. Wait-I immediately realized that it appeared to be a giant skeleton riding a skeletal horse. The rider shot volleys of arrows into the crowd as he rode past, knocking many people down. Before I could react, the rider shot an arrow directly at Alex, where it pierced her chest. Her face went slack and she immediately fell to the ground as they rode their horse directly towards Alex. Just before they could run her over, I heard a squeal as Joey lunged at her and pushed Alex to the side as the skeleton sped past.

In an instant, over a dozen smaller skeletons on a smaller horses rode past. One rode by and picked Alex and Joey off the ground in an instant. My mind, which had been filled with terror, became filled with a protective desire to get back my sister. As the skeletons rode off, I immediately sprinted after them.

"Come back here with my sister!" I screamed at them, but nothing happened.

I noticed a saddled horse in the stables nearby and instantly sprinted to it, jumping over the fence, climbing onto it, and having it jump past the fence, then gave chase to the skeletons, instructing the horse to go at full speed. I would _not_ let these monsters get away with my sister!

We took the same path the skeletons were going, trying as hard as I could to avoid running over people. Some of them saw me and yelled at me to stop, but I didn't. I refused to let these creatures escape. Within a moment, we had left the village and were now traveling across the plains biome. But my horse was gaining up to them, and so I reached into my inventory and pulled out the only weapon I had-a stone sword. It wasn't much, but it would have to do. As I got closer, I saw that each skeleton was holding on to an unconscious person. What they were planning to do to them, I didn't want to think about, so I focused on getting as near to them as I could, taking out my potion of strength to use to allow me to hold on to the person. I immediately chugged down the spicy-tasting potion and felt my muscles fill with great power.

As soon as I was close enough to the skeleton in the back, I grabbed onto the person's leg as I raised my stone sword and slammed it against the skeleton's side, knocking it off its undead mount with a loud clatter. I used my newly boosted strength to lift the person onto the back of the horse I was on.

Upon me attacking the first skeleton, the other skeletons noticed and all at once slowed to a stop. I slowed my own horse to a stop as well. I noticed they all wore leather helmets, aside from the big one, which wore an iron helmet, although the moon had already risen, so they wouldn't have been necessary. With great shock, I listened as the biggest one began to speak.

"Human, you are either very brave or very foolish to have followed us by yourself." the leader said in a shockingly deep voice. I noticed he looked different from any skeleton I had ever seen before. His lower jaw was larger than the rest of his skull. He wore leather arm guards on his bony shoulders, and attached to his arm was a strange-looking bow.

"Wait-you can talk?" I stammered, completely taken by surprise. I had never heard mobs talk before.

"While I admire the effort, you alone giving chase was unwise." the skeleton continued. I stared him down, my sword ready.

"You can come attack my home village, but you never should've taken my sister." I growled, raising my sword. The skeleton let out an empty-sounding laugh.

"You think you can threaten me when I have a dozen troops staring you down with arrows aimed at your head?" he taunted. That's when I realized that each of the skeletons had bows ready, aiming them directly at me. My heart beat in trepidation, but I swallowed my fear.

"I'm not afraid." I said, trying not to let my fear show.

"How about that? Even in the face of certain death..." the skeleton muttered to himself as he looked over me deeply. "And your clothes..." I put back on an angry expression and raised my sword again.

"Give my sister back to me!" I yelled as I took the person that was on the back of my horse off and gently, but quickly, set them down on the ground. I wasn't sure what to expect, but if we got in a fight, I didn't want them to be in more danger. He guided his horse towards me.

"Guard, hold your arrows." he ordered. "If you are who I think you might be, then I will end you myself." Hearing his words intimidated me, but I stayed angry. It was better to stay angry so fear couldn't conquer my mind.

The skeleton leader drew a diamond sword and his horse charged at me. Pushing false determination, I made my horse charge ahead at his, readying my sword. Our mounts ran closer before the time came when he swung his sword down at me, but I ducked just in time. But before I could stop my horse to turn around, I noticed he had already turned and was chasing us. We ran past the skeletal archers, and as he caught up to us, I swung my sword at him, but my sword just bounced off his body as if I had hit a stone block. I was taken back by this as he didn't even flash red. He swung his diamond weapon at my sword with enough force to knock it out of my hand, sending it flying away. I gasped in shock as he lowered his sword and slammed it upwards at us. I felt great pain as his weapon struck me in the upper back as my horse let out a shriek. I flew off the horse and landed on the ground with a pained grunt while my horse fell sideways and died, exploding into smoke and leaving behind leather. I coughed up dirt particles, but each cough ached.

"I guess I was mistaken." the skeleton said. "Because if you were the hero, you would have put up more of a fight. But now here you are, on the ground dying as a fool." I turned to face him, but I was in serious pain. I knew I had taken too much damage. He turned to his minions. "Leave him for the monsters of tonight to harvest."

"No... let my sister go..." I groaned weakly as I reached for him desperately, but I could feel all the strength in my body abandoning me. I watched as the person I had rescued was taken by another skeleton, and then the skeletons rode off as I faded into unconsciousness.


	5. Back from the Brink

_**I'm in a timeline where the Mob Revolution didn't happen... Fascinating :D**_

**Fun Fact: Injuries in specific points on a Minecraftian anatomy are rare, as once a Minecraftian takes damage, the damage registers everywhere. This means that if a person is hit in the arm, that damage affects all parts of the body. Although severing of limbs is a rare event, it's never because a limb got too damaged, rather, it was cut clean off during battle, or blasted off.**

When I opened my eyes, my vision was filled with fuzz as I could hear mobs around me. I could see a skeleton walking around above me, it didn't seem to have noticed me yet. I went in and out of consciousness before I could see the skeleton turn to face something, raise a bow, and then fire. Then, someone appeared in my sight and slammed a blue sword against the skeleton, hitting it three times before it collapsed. I recognized them to be William. He looked down at me and brought his hand down for me to grab. He was saying something, but I couldn't even register what he was saying. He was trying to get me to get up, so I weakly moved my arm up for him to grab as he lifted me onto my feet. I gasped with pain at the moment I stood on my legs.

Will began bringing me over to his horse, at a rushed pace. I noticed several zombies around us, closing in with their deathly moans. If we didn't hurry we were gonna get eaten alive. I tried to speed up, but that caused me to cry out as I fell to my knee. I was in serious pain, and I could tell I was on the throes of death.

"Steve, we have to hurry!" I faintly heard Will shout. "Come on! We need to go now!" And so, I lifted myself back up and we closed the distance to his horse. Once there, I leaned myself against the body of the large animal while he jumped on. Then, he lifted me onto the horse's back and gave order for his horse to run. The horse let out a whinny as it charged, taking down the zombie that was in front with its hooves as it went. I struggled to stay on and wrapped my arms around Will's body and using it as a support. Then, I felt myself lose consciousness again.

_I dreamed I was listening to two voices conversing with each other._

_"I see the one you mean..." one of them said._

_"Steve Stonewall?" replied the other. The two voices sounded like they were ancient and wise beyond all else._

_"Yes."_

_"Do you think such an ordinary person can fill the shoes of such a legendary hero?"_

_"It is woven into his destiny to do so."_

_"Interesting."_

_"Ah, I see that he has made himself present before us."_

_"Yes, that is proof of his qualifications. He does indeed show potential."_

_"Nonetheless, I am sure he must be wondering who we are."_

_"Please, explain."_

_"Life, death. Light, dark. Hope, despair. Hatred, love. We are the voices of opposites. We exist to give the law of choice."_

_"We are the spirit of the river. The memory of time. The vision of the sun and moon. We are the voice that tells you things could be worse."_

_"We are the mountain and the prairie, as well as the wind that flows between them."_

_"We have been since the time of giants, and since before the world you know ever existed."_

_"We are the **tgare **that watches over the **eorh **in the **ufdra **as the world moves onward."_

_"He cannot read that thought, it seems..."_

_"Of course, after all, he has yet to unlock the hero within."_

_"He seems to want to rebel against the destiny that was laid out for him before time."_

_"Yes, that is to be expected. Very few would be complacent with such a drastic change in their lives. Over time, however, it may be something he may make peace with."_

_"And if not?"_

_"Then, the world will be **sgegtlru **in **eimtilen **for all eternity."_

_"Let us hope it doesn't come to that..."_

_"Indeed. Farewell, chosen one." And with that, the dream faded away._

Once I opened my eyes, I could see that I was in a hastily-built dirt shack. I could hear the flickering of torches around me, and I was lying on the grassy ground. I noticed Will sitting on a bed against the wall, deep in thought before he noticed me.

"Steve!" he called out as I sat up, groaning with the effort. My body hurt like hell still, and I was starving.

"Ugh... what happened?" I murmured, trying to remember.

"You went crazy. Once those skeletons had taken Alex, you stole a horse and took off after them. I had to go back to my house to get my own horse and chase after you, but by the time I got there, it was nighttime and you were on the ground. Your horse was gone." I remembered the fight I had with that skeleton leader. He had completely destroyed me in that battle. It was a miracle I was still alive.

My eyes widened when I realized Alex was gone.

"Oh Notch..." I said as I covered my face. "Alex... I can't believe I let you get taken!" I felt tears beginning to form.

"Dude, what happened?" he asked. I told him the entire story, about how the skeleton leader had been able to talk and how he beat me before I could do anything.

"Wait, so when you stopped this leader, he spoke to you?" he repeated. I nodded. "That's... weird. Mobs don't talk..."

"Will, I'm not lying." I argued.

"I'm not saying you are. Just that it's a little strange..." he backpedaled. Then, his eyes widened as he looked through his inventory and pulled out some steak. "Oh yeah, you're really going to need this after all that happened." I took the steak and thanked him, then began consuming the meal, feeling the particles fill my stomach as I ate.

Once I eventually finished, I headed towards the door, feeling more healed.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Will asked as he got up and blocked the door.

"I need to find those skeletons and get my sister back." I told him, a determined expression on my face.

"Are you kidding? It's the middle of the night! Mobs are everywhere. You'll get killed before you can get close to finding them." he pointed out.

"But I can't just let my sister get abducted like that!" I said.

"I know. But hear me out. We should wait for the morning before we continue. That way you won't be killed." he replied.

"But..." I stammered. I looked out the openings of the door and could see something green moving in the distance, probably a creeper. "I... I guess you're right..." I said in defeat. As much as I hated it, Will was right. If I went out there, I'd only get myself killed.

"I'll help you look for those monsters, Steve." he promised. I was glad I could count on his help. He looked around the shack. "There's only one bed... I'll make you another." he said as he went over to the crafting table in the corner and placed down the wool and wood needed to make a bed. Then, he tossed it to me, and I placed the red bed down close to the door. "We might as well get some rest for tomorrow. I'm sure you're still pretty tired, right?" he pointed out and I nodded.

We both jumped into our own beds, and within moments, I fell asleep.


	6. A Foreboding Presence

_I was in the dreamscape once again, only this time I had a physical body I could control. I looked around, I was in a dark world where the sky was covered in perpetual darkness. The ground that I stood on was pale yellow and very porous. There were massive black pillars that shot out from the ground, and I couldn't even tell where they ended in the dark sky. This place felt ominous, it looked like the remnants of a doomed world that had fallen to darkness. I felt uneasy being here, it didn't feel like a place that welcomed life. I suddenly felt a presence behind me and turned around to see an adult person standing with his head facing down. He wore dark blue pants, grey shoes, and a light blue shirt... just... like... me... Seeing the man, I was filled with a sense of panic, although I didn't know why I felt this way._

_The man vanished in an instance and reappeared in front of me, grabbing me by the neck and pressing me against a black pillar, still staring at the ground. I struggled in his grasp as he lifted me up with incredible strength, then he slowly raised his head up to look at me. I realized that he had glowing white eyes. They appeared to be staring straight into my soul. I kept struggling, but he held on. Then, he slowly opened his mouth and spoke._

_"How do ya do, son?" he said in a surprisingly high-pitched and wacky accent. I stopped struggling and looked back at him with shock._

_"Huh?" was the only thing I could respond with._

_"Do you have time to praise our almighty lord Shaggy?" the man asked. I had never heard of a person or deity named Shaggy._

_"... What?..." I muttered, taken by complete surprise._

_"Oh, sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Wacky Wilbert!" the man introduced as he let go of me. I fell to the ground and steadily got back up._

_"Wil... Wilbert?" I repeated._

_"That's right! God of time and space! Master of reality! Professional disappointer of the audience! It's a living." he exclaimed. "I get to make my debut right here right now and mess up the storyline for a day, and the writer repays me by allowing me to exist in the story's canon!" I had no idea what he was talking about at all._

_"What audience? There's no one in this dream world except for us..." I pointed out, looking across the empty barren world. With that, Wilbert let out a hearty chuckle._

_"Oh, if only you knew! Anyways, I like you kid. So, even if you've never heard of our supreme lord Shaggy, I will let you live. But just this once." he said with a smirk. I couldn't tell if he was serious or not. He looked surprisingly menacing with his glowing eyes though. Wilbert noticed me staring at him._

_"Oh, sorry, this isn't my real form! I was just pretending so that I could get the audience's attention. Here's my real form-" he said as he rapidly spun around in a whirlwind of feathers and ink sacs before stopping. He was now wearing an orange and green shirt with pink and blue pants. His shoes were different colors, one being red and the other being purple. His hair was a mess, standing up all over while he wore a small orange hat and brown glasses and had a permanent smile on his face._

_"You look... interesting..." I said, unsure of what was going on._

_"Why, thank you protagonist!" he said happily. But suddenly, his smile faded as he looked around. "Uh oh..."_

_"What is it?" I asked. He became frantic and had a look of panic in his eyes._

_"Oh no..." I felt the world shake slightly. Then, it shook again, this time more intensely. "It's him..." he said as the landscape rumbled._

_"Who?" I stammered. I was starting to shake, and it wasn't from the landscape. Suddenly, I heard a high-pitched ripping sound as an opening tore across the sky. Then, a booming laughter came from it as a weird-looking human-like creature appeared in the rift, looking down at us. He had a green shirt and a tall head with brown hair, a stubby chin, and a deadly confident look on his face._

_"Like, you mortals had better learn to show your gods some respect, man." the strange-looking man said in a booming voice. Wacky Wilbert grabbed my arm._

_"Get down on your knees now! It's King Shaggy!" he said in a panicked voice as he got down to the ground. I looked down at him with confusion._

_"What?" I stammered before looking back up at the god in the rift in the sky._

_"Don't make me use 0.0003% of my powers to make you bow, man." Shaggy threatened._

_Reluctantly, and very much confused, I got to my knees and bowed._

_"Like, that's the stuff. You be sure to pay your gods your dues. I'm gonna hang out with my pals, Scooby, Chuck, and Sasuke. Take care, mortals." he said as he turned around. Immediately, the rift in the sky vanished, as if nothing had happened. Wacky Wilbert turned to you-er, to me._

_"Well, that was exciting! That was Shaggy, our savior. He's a little bit outdated... but he's still all-powerful. There was some drama between him and Sasuke, but they seemed to have worked it out." I had given up trying to make sense of the situation, so I just went with it, nodding my head._

_"Anyways, glad to meet you! I'm sure you have things you need to be doing when you wake up, so I won't keep you. Take care, and happy April Fools!" he said, waving at me as the dreamscape vanished._

**Well, that certainly was, uh, something. Sorry for the long pause since the last chapter. I've been moving to a different place, so I haven't been able to think about my story much lately. But also, I wanted to take a bit of a break from my story. I find it better to take breaks every now and then so I don't get burned out. Anyways, what did you think of this lil joke? Do ya like Wacky Wilbert? I'd love to hear your thoughts. And btw, this is canon too. Previously, when I had done April Fools chapters, they were never canon, but this one is, just because :)**


End file.
